In general, software developers use an integrated development environment (IDE) when developing software programs. An IDE usually includes a number of software development tools made available to the software developer through a graphical user interface (GUI) designed to facilitate the use of these tools. The software development tools may include a source code editor, a compiler or interpreter, tools for automating the software build process, and a debugger. Depending on the language(s) supported by the IDE, tools for object oriented software development such as a class browser, an object inspector, and a class hierarchy diagram may also be included. In addition, some IDEs include tools for construction of a GUI and a version control system.
In many IDEs, the tools are designed to be used on a single computer system. That is, compilation, build, and debug of a software program under development are performed on the same computer system where the IDE is executing.